


more than waves upon the sea

by rories



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: Liz shakes her head in exasperation before giving a slight sigh and settling her hand in his.  She lets him pull her up and tug her to the dance floor and tries to ignore the flutter in the belly when he rests his hand on her waist.  There’s barely space between them, but when the song starts, Red pulls her even closer.  It’s a slow song and Red’s large hand is resting on the space on her back that causes a warmth to flush through her body.





	more than waves upon the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

Liz is packing up her bag when Aram slips into her office, giving her a soft smile and a softer hello. “Hey, Aram,” she says as she slings her bag over her shoulder. “Heading out?” 

Aram gives a quick nod and his grin ratchets up just a bit. “Yeah, I just...I had a favor to ask,” he says, twisting his hands together. 

Liz steps around her desk and into his space, smiling at his nervousness. “What’s up?” she asks. 

Aram pauses for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket. Liz recognizes the off white envelope (she’d helped Aram look at about seventeen different versions of this same envelope, all in varying shades of off white) and furrows her brow in his direction. 

“I already have one of those,” she says with a laugh, pointing at the envelope. “I’m pretty sure I already sent back my RSVP.”

Aram laughs and shakes his head. “No, no! We...we got yours.” He lets his laugh trail off before continuing. “Samar and I just,” he pauses once. “Well,” he starts again. 

Liz huffs a laugh for a moment. “Aram, spit it out.” 

“We were wondering if you could give this to Mr. Reddington,” Aram finally rushes out. “We don’t exactly have an address for him, so we can’t send him an invitation. Samar thought, since you spend a lot of time with him, maybe you could pass it along?” His voice inflects into a high pitched question at the end and Liz thinks his squinched up face is adorable. 

She lets a smile crawl across her face again. “Sure, Aram,” she says, plucking the envelope from Aram’s fingers. “It’s not a problem.” Her smile grows when Aram flashes her a huge grin. 

“Thanks, Liz,” he answers, stepping forward quickly to press a quick kiss to her cheek before he slips out of the door, leaving Liz to laugh in his wake. 

*****

When Liz gets home, it’s the smell of garlic and tomatoes, and she knows Dembe is making his famous spaghetti. She drops her bag inside the door, digging out the envelope from Aram, slipping out of her shoes at the same time. 

She pads quietly into the living room, scratching behind the ears of the cat perched on the back of the couch. Red doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading when she walks in, so she hovers right in the spot where his lamp casts a light over his shoulder. Liz is silent until he tilts his head back and looks up at her. 

“Can I help you, Lizzy?” he asks, a smirk on his face. Liz grins before holding the envelope between her thumb and index finger, letting it dangle between Red’s face and his book. “What’s this?” 

Liz moves around to perch on the arm of the chair, watching as Red closes the book, leaving one finger to mark his place. “Aram wanted me to give you this. I think he was afraid to do it himself.” 

Red laughs and turns to face Liz. “Ah, Agent Mojtabai. Even after all these years, I do enjoy that I can spark a bit of fear in him.” 

Liz laughs and smacks his chest before dropping the envelope on his lap. “They’ve invited you to the wedding,” she says. “You’re going.”

“Of course I’m going, Lizzy,” he replies, eyes sparkling as he stares up at her. “I’m your plus one.” 

Liz stands, laughing as she pads out of the room. “Not according to my RSVP,” she calls back, turning in the door frame to look back at him, laugh deepening when she sees his face. He looks shocked and betrayed, but there’s a knowing smirk underneath the fake outrage. 

“Fill out your meal and I’ll give it back to Aram in the morning,” Liz says before turning on her socked toe and heading to the kitchen. 

*****

The Mojtabai/Navabi wedding is on a Sunday afternoon. It’s small, with only their closest friends, and the afternoon sunshine makes Samar look like she’s glowing. Liz has never seen Aram look so happy in all the time she’s known him. 

The ceremony is beautiful and secluded and Liz has to wipe away a tear when Samar and Aram exchange vows. She tries not to think about her past wedding (and almost wedding), but all thoughts fade away when Red rests his hand on hers in comfort. 

It doesn’t take long before the officiant declares Aram and Samar husband and wife and Liz claps along with everyone as they walk back down the aisle, grins wide on both their faces. 

Not long after that, she finds herself drinking a glass of champagne at one of the few tables set up for the reception. The wedding wasn’t large, so Aram and Samar had opted for a quick supper with an open bar in the backyard of Aram’s parent’s house. There’s a square, wooden dance floor in the middle of the set up and Liz watches with a smile as Aram and Samar take their first dance as husband and wife. 

Beside her, Red is drinking a Scotch, leaning back in his chair and people watching. “It was a nice ceremony,” he says, letting his hand rest on Liz’s chair, fingers brushing her bare shoulders. “You look nice, by the way,” he continues. 

Liz shoots him a soft smile. “Thanks,” she says, unknowingly swaying into his space. 

She turns back to watch other couples joining Aram and Samar on the dance floor, but she hears Red turn and set his glass on the table. She misses the warmth of his hand on her shoulder when he stands and tries not to jump when he stands in front of her. 

Red holds out his hand in front of her and Liz looks from it to his face and back again. “Dance with me,” he says. It’s not a question, but a request bordering on a command, and Liz raises an eyebrow at him. “Lizzy.” He raises his own eyebrow in return. 

Liz shakes her head in exasperation before giving a slight sigh and settling her hand in his. She lets him pull her up and tug her to the dance floor and tries to ignore the flutter in the belly when he rests his hand on her waist. There’s barely space between them, but when the song starts, Red pulls her even closer. It’s a slow song and Red’s large hand is resting on the space on her back that causes a warmth to flush through her body. 

“You really do look nice,” he says, his breath warm in her ear. “That’s a beautiful color on you,” he continues, his fingers rubbing the fabric of her red dress. 

“Thank you,” she replies and tries to tamp down the blush she knows is creeping up her neck. “You look nice, too.” 

“Thank you, Lizzy.” 

The grin on his face makes her blush grow further and she tucks her face against his shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment. She knows logically that she has nothing to be embarrassed about, but the romantic setting, loving song, and low lighting are causing emotions she’d long buried. 

They dance a few more songs before Red turns her loose to dance with Ressler and Aram and even Samar for one song. At the end of the night, the flush on her cheeks is equal parts champagne, energy, and Red. 

In the car back to the house, Liz slinks down in the seat, resting slightly on Red. She’s tired and content and she can’t help the smile on her face. 

“I had fun,” she says, the dark of the car making everything seem softer. “Thank you for coming with me.” 

Red presses a kiss to the top of her head and pulls her closer. “Any time, Lizzy.”


End file.
